


The Stars They Sewed On Us/浮名难却

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Futures, M/M, deprogramming, headcolds, use your imagination bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “你还记不记得，曾经我只是Steve而你只是Bucky的时候？你还记不记得我们只是两个布鲁克林男孩的时候？”（正文约17,000字）





	The Stars They Sewed On Us/浮名难却

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Stars They Sewed On Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831481) by [Khaleesi_onthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_onthemoon/pseuds/Khaleesi_onthemoon), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 2018 Captain America Reverse Big Bang活动文，灵感来自[Khaleesi_onthemoon的作品](http://khaleesi-onthemoon.tumblr.com/post/174757536377)，原描述：“实际上我主要想表现美国队长的标志和冬日战士的身份是如何剥夺了Steve和Bucky在战前的自我。”  
> 消除脑控的过程，数种不同的未来。
> 
> 已取得画手[贴图许可](http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/9bc41891ly1fsyba0uor7j20u010j7ac.jpg)。

 

### 1\. желание/渴望

收市后五分钟，杰瑞餐厅人声鼎沸，证券经纪人们挤在雕花的红木吧台前等候他们的马提尼。Bucky摘下帽子松了松领带；今天他想要个桌位，来个位置好点的。过了一小会，一个服务员朝他招招手，Bucky跟他往餐馆里面走，走向墙边一张厚重的圆桌。他点了威士忌加水和一杯啤酒，随后从胸袋抽出一副眼镜架在鼻子上，浏览着菜单。他大概比较想点个牛排吧。

多年本能使然，他抬眼恰好瞧见Steve拿着帽子朝他走来；发现Bucky看见自己的时候，Steve咧嘴笑起来。等Steve走到桌边，Bucky已经起身到一半，张开了手臂。“ _瞧瞧谁来了，_ ”Bucky叫道，笑容满面地抱住他；当Steve紧紧回抱，快乐涌上他的心头，万物不知怎么突然各得其所，然后他揉了揉Steve的头发，就好像他们回到了小时候。“你看起来不错，伙计；真不错，”Bucky说，Steve的确看着不错——健康，神采奕奕，身穿一件质量上乘的蓝色羊毛西装。Bucky赞许地摸摸西装领子。“那个， _咳_ ，电话公司，给你的待遇肯定相当不错。”

Steve微笑。“贝尔纽约分公司。”

“贝尔， _是了_ ，”Bucky懒洋洋地说。“反正他们给你的薪水看来是不少。这倒让我想起来了——要是你有点闲钱——”

服务生端着酒突然出现。Bucky拿了威士忌，示意Steve端走他的啤酒。“哦，你好像了解我一样，”Steve开心地叹息，拿起冰凉的酒杯。

“也就一百五十多年而已。”Bucky举杯跟Steve碰了碰；他们啜饮着各自的酒，在桌边坐下。“说真的，”Bucky迅速扫了一眼四周之后说，“如果你手头有钱，我帮你买点IBM：大概几千股那样吧。我有种预感——也不是板上钉钉的事，这我得说明白，但是……”

“我会给你写张支票的，”Steve说，又笑着添道：“你的直觉对我来说就够了，Buck。”他喝了一大口冰啤酒。“这种事情我一点也不懂——股票红利之类的——我对钱懂些什么？什么也不懂。只知道我之前啥钱也没有。每回坐个出租车我都觉得自己很阔。现在他们付薪水给我，我就存进银行。除此之外……”Steve自嘲地笑笑，耸了耸肩。“所以我很高兴有你替我着想。”

“唔， _当然了_ 。”Bucky一手贴在胸口。“我从来只擅长这么一件事。”

Steve笑起来。“ _瞎_ 说。咱们小时候你 _什么_ 都很擅长，运动啊，学习啊。我才是除了挨揍一无是处的那个，”这回Bucky也笑出来了。“真的！”Steve坚持说。“你那么有数学头脑，还不怕讲话，想干什么都能干成。钻进钱眼里是你自己大材小用了。”他示意服务生再上一轮酒。“不过我的银行账户对你感激不尽，真的。”

“你的银行账户客气了，”Bucky回答，懒散地靠在椅背上。“你的其他部分也是。你知道，如果你愿意，你可以去做别的；不管他们给你多少钱，你用不着接着挨揍。我好像记得你有点艺术特长吧。”

“是吗，我倒好奇是什么特长呢。”Steve苦了脸，恰赶在下一轮酒送来之前把他的啤酒一饮而尽。Bucky端详着他的脸：是否有他之前没注意到的丝丝缕缕的不安呢？

他小心地组织着语言。“听着，要是不关我什么事，你尽可以直说，可是……”

Steve直视他的眼睛。“我的生活没有任何地方是不关你事的，Buck。”

“好吧。”Bucky思忖着：Steve给他开了扇门，可是怎么进去呢？“这样——你知道，我一直在等婚礼请柬，”Steve脸上闪过某种复杂的神情。Bucky说了下去，主要是为了给Steve时间想清楚要怎么回答，或者要不要回答：“我是说，当然之前一切都疯魔了，之后你又去了苏联，而Peggy在洛杉矶忙着建分部，相信我，没有人比我更懂时间怎么不知不觉就过去了，但是……你知道。岁月不待人啊，我们都是。”

Steve的嘴动了动才说话。“的确。”

“只是……我就是好奇而已。”他好像突然间无话可说了。

“是啊，唔。”Steve皱着眉头垂眼看了一会他的啤酒，然后抬起眼来说：“我觉得这事不会成了，Buck。Peggy和我，我们已经错过时机了。打仗的时候……那时候有些能发生的事情，现在就行不通了。世界变了。 _我们_ 变了。”

Bucky只得移开目光；他的心脏在胸腔中横冲直撞，突然之间他没法直视Steve的眼睛了。他希望Steve不会读懂他的表情、看见他心中的渴望。

“哦，我很……”但他并不觉得遗憾，其实没有。“我很高兴你愿意告诉我，”Bucky改口说。

“你呢？”Steve问，语调轻快起来，就好像他想把话题转移到更让人愉快的事情上去。“有什么特别的人吗，还是跟往常一样漂亮姑娘一个接一个的——”Bucky抬起头来，他不在乎Steve在他脸上会看见什么了——妈的，他想让他看见，什么都看见。

“哦，”Steve说，脸微微泛起了粉色：脖子，耳朵。“我之前不希望——都过去那么久了——”他变得吞吞吐吐的。“事情会变，人也——我之前不希望想当然。”

他费了一番力气才发出声音。“你想来一份牛排吗？”Bucky问，把菜单推给他。

“牛排再好不过了，”Steve回答。

### 2\. Ржавый/生锈

心急吃不了热豆腐，Steve Rogers该来的时候总会来，但Bucky还是忍不住担心，因为一般Steve要是不在他应该在的地方，一定就是在哪里碰上麻烦了，被胖揍一顿或者被人推在车上扇耳光之类的。在珍珠港之后，Steve的遭遇好一点了，战争卷走了布鲁克林大多数喜欢寻衅滋事的混蛋——要是有谁等不及打架不如去打小日本。剩下的基本是年纪大的、有家室的还有他和Steve这样身体不行的，不过Steve还是相当擅长把人惹毛。再说，还有什么会让他在道奇队的比赛迟到呢？

Bucky正打算去把埃贝茨球场周围的大街小巷翻个底朝天，Steve就出现在了体育场生锈的大门边上——果不其然，多了个黑眼圈，流着鼻血，外套也给扯坏了。

“该死的比赛都要开始了！”Bucky嚷道。

“我知道！”Steve嚷回来，Bucky叹了口气，从衣袋里抽出手帕递了过去。“谢了，”Steve嘟囔，从鼻子下面擦去猩红的血。“对不起。”

“没事，”Bucky喃喃着回答；他的肾上腺素渐渐消退了。至少Steve还活着。“只是，”我 _担心死了_ 。“我不想你错过比赛，”Bucky改而说。“还有，嘿，我领薪水了，所以你知道——如果你想来个热狗，我请你，”Steve感谢地朝他笑笑。

他们检完票走到过道，爬了几层楼梯到了最顶层的露天看台。一进体育场，看见人山人海和开阔的蓝天，Bucky有了一种熟悉的激动感。乐队高声演奏，扬声器噼啪作响，发出不断回响的嗡鸣。他们沿着狭窄陡峭的楼梯往下走，转弯到一排长椅边上。一个漂亮的女孩抬起头看看Bucky，露出微笑——然后笑容突然变得勉强，因为她注意到了他别起来的衬衫袖子，他缺掉的胳膊。“不好意思，小姐，”Steve说，好吧，Steve一脸淤青鼻子还出过血，这样子也够显眼的，但是那漂亮女孩忽视了他，目光直接绕过了他穿透了他，就好像他都不存在一样。

那又怎么样？让她见鬼去吧。他和Steve坐在阳光下——日光从Steve的金发映射开来，照亮了他淤青斑斑的脸——Bucky开始感觉到那种熟悉而快乐的兴奋在骚动。夏日，Steve，比赛；他曾是如此渴望这一切。他从衬衫口袋掏出一包烟，抽出一根送到唇间，单手划着了火柴。烟雾填满了他的肺，灼烧感令人满足。“要是你看见卖热狗的告诉我一声，”他对Steve说。

“会的，”Steve回答，然后故作轻松地说：“Higbe也要走了，我听说。军队训练。”Bucky一个没拦住，咒骂脱口而出。“是啊，”Steve迎合，露出苦相。“每回有人走了我都有点不好受。我会觉得——我也不知道。但这也不是我们的错，是不是？只有一条胳膊你没什么办法，而我——你知道，像我这样，我也没什么办法。”Bucky皱起眉头来，他们根本不是一个想法。Steve又犯病了，因为自己不配去法国挨枪子感到羞耻。而 _他_ ——

“我真不知道我们要怎么才能在棒球赛里再赢个操蛋的 _锦旗_ 了，”Bucky叫道。“Pee Wee和Franks都进了海军，然后Dapper和Red，现在又是Higbe。那帮新来的人没一个能像Casey一样投球的，”Steve看看他，大笑起来，真正的大笑。

“唔，至少某人还是能分清主次的，”Steve翻着白眼说。

“我能，我当然能！打仗——我不需要打仗，我打够了，我已经打了——”突然有些天旋地转，缤纷的颜色彼此模糊了界限，就像透过暴风雨看见的世界。“我不知道你这么想打仗是为了什么，”Bucky不稳地说。“我们现在就 _很好_ ，你和我，天气这么好，而且卖热狗的等会就来了。就像一场梦，”他说，然后突然不安起来，“这是个梦吗？”

Steve好奇地看着他；他右边脸颊上有一处Bucky没注意到的伤口。“你觉得梦会是这样的吗？”

“是，是啊。是这样的，”随后国歌响起来，他们起立。

### 3\. Cемнадцать/十七

六。七。他在十七楼下了电梯，拉上了生锈的伸缩栅栏门。Bucky走过狭窄昏暗迷宫一样的走廊，走过一扇门又一扇门。Steve的画室差不多在最后一条走廊的尽头。

他敲了门，等着；Steve通常不会锁门，但他可不想意外撞倒画架或者打翻颜料。“请进！”片刻过后Steve叫道，Bucky小心地开了门。屋子很小，比一个大号的衣橱大不了多少，三个画架加他们俩挤进来之后，简直紧得喘不上气了。然而阳光从巨大的窗子倾泻而入。墙上杂乱地挂着Steve的作品——未完成的习作和潦草的写生。Steve半面向着Bucky，但是没有看他。他正聚精会神地画画——画的是日落时分的布鲁克林大桥。“ _嘿等我一会_ ，”Steve喃喃着脱口而出，Bucky微笑起来；那是他的Steve，战前那个心不在焉的Steve，拿着铅笔的Steve。

Bucky低头看看自己的手，他正拿着一个大大的纸袋。“我带了午饭来，”他说，突然对此很确定；他把纸袋放在Steve窄小的工作台上，发现里面有两杯咖啡和两个厚纸包好的三明治。他希望是熏牛肉加芥黄酱的。咖啡的香气吸引了Steve的注意，他渴望地看过来，放下画笔伸出了手。“来了，来了，”Bucky假装抱怨着，拿出一杯咖啡递了过去，“休息一下跟我吃个饭吧。我只有几分钟，”片刻过后，Steve的目光从他当前的画上移开——画的是一个半转过身的漂亮黑发女孩，露出一片奶白的后背。Steve啜了一口芳香的浓咖啡，然后把杯子放下，在一块抹布上蹭了蹭手。

“谢了，”Steve说，看着Bucky帮他拆三明治的包装，倾身给了Bucky一个简短的吻后接过三明治咬了一口。“谢了，”Steve重复，这次认真些了，这回他的心思才完全离开他眼下的画——画的是树丛掩映下的乡间小屋。不过，Bucky也知道在Steve画画的时候，跟画争宠是白费力气。战争结束以来，绘画就是Steve的生命——是他擅长的事，也是只剩一条胳膊能做的事。“今天工作怎么样？”Steve一边咀嚼一边问，然后咧嘴一笑。“有没有什么事你能不违反安全条例跟我讲讲？”

“我觉得他们也不会认为我违反了什么，可能顶多伤风败俗吧，”Bucky说着打开了自己三明治的包装。“我跟你说什么都是私房话，是不是？或者先慢着…… _你以前不是美国队长吗？_ ”Steve的笑容咧得更开了；现如今很多人不愿意跟Steve提起美国队长这回事，还自以为有多圆滑，就跟Steve注意不到自己少了一条胳膊、一发现会吓个半死一样。白痴。就好像保家卫国不是Steve最引以为傲的事一样。“这意味着终身的安全许可，是不是？”

“当然了，”Steve绷住脸说。“那么Stark最近在弄什么？”

Bucky停顿片刻，表露出他的兴奋。“他的反重力引擎成功了，”他告诉Steve。“我是说，现在真的 _成功_ 了。”Bucky开着Howard的悬浮车 _直直离地_ 还稳稳地 _停_ 在了空中，一晃不晃的。坐在半空中看着Stark和其他人在下方的地面上欢呼雀跃，真是遭天杀的奇迹。里程计旁边装的高度计读数都没有波动，显示着17英尺。

Steve显得很高兴。“你知道，我一点也不奇怪。Tony是个天才——”随后有种奇怪的神情从他脸上一闪而过，他的眼睛抽动了一下，眨了眨。“ _Howard。_ 我是说Howard，当然了，”赶在Bucky能说什么之前Steve迅速改口。他手里的三明治被忘个精光。

一阵疼痛直穿Bucky的左眼。“ _Tony_ ？”

“ _Howard_ ，”Steve重复道。“Howard， _当然_ 了。Howard Stark。你记得——”当然他记得。Howard Stark。灰白的头发。乡间公路。绿色凯迪拉克。 _Tony Stark_ ——此刻Bucky起身跌跌撞撞地往门的方向后退，举起手想要抵挡——

Steve举起双手—— _双_ 手， _两只_ 手——朝他走来，面带忧色，一副小心翼翼的样子，像是想努力安抚一只野兽。可Bucky不是野兽。但或许他是。或许他 _的确_ 是只野兽。或许——

“这他妈，这他妈的怎么回事？”Bucky恐惧地低语。

Steve急切地柔声道：“没事的，没事的，Bucky； _拜托了_ ；你必须要信任——”然而Bucky摸索着门把手夺门而出——

### 4\. Рассвет/黎明

——撞在普罗勒库特街边一条巷子的墙上，就在基洛夫工厂拐角。鲜血和汗水刺痛着他的眼睛，他盲目间摸索到一个垃圾桶盖，为了挡住下一击慌不择路。但是那一击迟迟没有落下，过了一小会，他睁开眼睛，看见Stefan站在面前，身穿红军军服，何等神气。

“有时候我觉得你喜欢挨揍，”Stefan说着无奈地摇了摇头。

Bucky直起身来，依旧气喘吁吁。“你明天启程？”他问。

“Da（*）。”Stefan缀着红星的军帽潇洒地歪戴着。“黎明时就往库尔斯克出发了。”  
（注：*俄语。是。）

“我希望我也能去，”Bucky无比渴望地说。“可是我只能在这里替兵工厂收生锈的废铁——我，17年（*）生人，如假包换的革命之子。”  
（注：*二月革命和十月革命发生在1917年。其中二月革命爆发时间是公历1917年3月8日到12日，吧唧哥哥的生日正好就在中间……）

“所有工作都是重要的，”Stefan严肃地说。“所有劳动者也都是……”

“有多少人为了捍卫祖国和我们挚爱的工农政府英勇捐躯！列宁说任何人都无权落后于他的同志。”

“唔，你就要成为列宁格勒最抢手的男子汉了，”Stefan对他说。“其他人都会在前线——或者古拉格，”现在Stefan又面戴冬日战士的面具、身穿冬日战士的皮革战术装备。士兵那双蓝眼周围的皮肤潦草地涂黑了，与他明亮的金发形成鲜明的对比。他这副样子如同狠狠一耳光搧在Bucky脸上，他踉跄着后退，眼睛抽痛，大脑充满尖啸的疼痛。

“不。”Bucky一直没发觉，这种事情 _从没发生过_ 让他得到了多少安慰。发生了那么多可怕的事情——老天啊，Steve _死了_ ——可至少他逃过了这一劫：他们都躲过了这种痛苦。“求求你，”Bucky嘶哑地说。“你为什么这么做？”士兵摸索着自己的面具，把它扯下来扔到一边。

那底下是Steve；只是Steve。即便眼睛边上抹黑了，他依旧显得很急切。

“这么做的不是 _我_ ，是 _你_ 。我只是想 _帮忙_ ，”Steve莫名其妙地说。“这……”Steve摆摆戴着黑色手套的手，指着周围的小巷，指着摇摇欲坠的墙上胡乱贴着的呆板苏联招贴画。“这是 _你的大脑_ 编造出来的；你的想象——又或许是你的记忆。”听起来多么疯狂，然而也许是真的，因为这不是1943年——1943年的列宁格勒处在围城之下，他也不在那里。

这是——“之后。60年代初，”Bucky说着，慢慢转过身；他不太确定年份。反正是战后。他在一间地下实验室昏昏沉沉醒来，注意到他的铁臂，发觉他们对他做了什么、把他 _变成了_ 什么。他被殴打，被水管冲得透湿在牢房冰冷的石地上瑟瑟发抖度过一个个无尽的夜，折磨，训练，重训，重训，他本已宁静地死去却又重生为自己，向这恐怖妥协。在这一切之后。在第一次任务——第一次谋杀之后，没过多久他发现自己在列宁格勒，被放出来遛一遛，他去了一家咖啡馆，操着一口他不知道自己为什么会说的语言——他的新母语——点了咖啡（苏联式的，事先在壶里加好了奶和糖）和面包圈。还有……嗯，就在咖啡馆拐角旁边那个地方，还有——

太可怕了。如果这个世界是出自他的想象，那么……他抬眼看着Steve友善而担忧的面孔：尽是对他的该死的怜悯。 _老天_ 。不要想——！

### 5\. Печь/火炉

 **不要想** 黎明时分的香榭丽舍大道，一辆撞毁的车顶棚冒着烟雾，司机趴在方向盘上，脑袋开花——

 **不要想** 尖叫的爱沙尼亚小孩们，看着你把他们的老师——秘密的异见者——拖走，小手拍打着生锈的铁门。没有证人，因为小孩不算证人——

 **不要想** 你在中央邮局屋顶沉稳地开了一枪又一枪时阿玛斯广场（*）上的尖叫和混乱：十六，十七，十八，这场屠杀会引发临时政府的倒台——  
（注：*位于智利圣地亚哥。这次行动是作者虚构的，凌晨四点找出拉美历史概况课件又各种搜最后跑去找问作者的译者充满怨念地如是说。）

 **不要想** ——然而那座巨大的工业火炉就在眼前，发出灼烧的橙光，高热炙烤着他周围的空气，他不愿意但是。 _他。们。坚。持。_ 于是他睁开眼睛，发现自己到了这里，然后——然后——

Steve也在，抓住他摇晃着。他的手臂有如钢铁，有如船锚。Bucky紧紧闭上眼睛，仿佛只要他的愿望足够强烈他就不必继续存在了。他透过紧咬的牙关呼吸。肉体燃烧的味道。“从我脑袋里出去，Steve， _求你了_ ，看在上帝——”

“不，”Steve柔声说，“但我们没必要留在这里。你可以带我们到别的地方。 _哪里_ 都可以，”又说：“你记得我们以前的公寓吗？”

“不记得，”Bucky说。

“你当然记得，”Steve温柔地说。“好好想想。我妈妈去世以后你搬来跟我一起住了，”或许他的确隐隐约约记得一个棕色房间。挂着蕾丝窗帘的窗户。屋里面是橱柜一样狭小的卧室，几乎装不下他和Steve一起睡的那张硬硬的窄床。即便那张小床对Steve来说也是升了一级，他妈妈还在世的时候，他一直是睡在客厅狭窄的沙发上，蜷起的膝盖渴望伸展开来。Bucky睁开眼睛——

### 6\. Девять/九

——就在面前，棕色的房间和旧沙发，甚至比他记忆里还要窄还要小，还有Rogers太太简朴的木家具和蕾丝窗帘。

Steve也在，那么大的块头基本占满了整个客厅。那张旧沙发在他身边就像过家家的玩具。现在就算Steve把自己折成两半，他也再没办法睡下了。Bucky看着他，问：“为什么从前咱们要往所有东西上盖罩巾？”

Steve张开嘴，又合上了。“我不知道，”他说。“我猜可能时兴这个吧。能保护家具，”过了一小会他补充道。“桌子上、椅背上、扶手上，都有。”当然了，Steve是对的，就在Bucky眼前，Rogers太太的旧扶手椅把手上多了小小的钩织垫子，椅背上则是一张大些的罩巾。

“这家具不是太好，”Bucky皱着眉头说。

“是啊，”Steve附和。“不过我们只有这些。”只需一步Steve就走过了旁边装着內窗的简陋门洞——防肺结核窗（*），虽说这也没能救得了Steve的妈妈——进了小小的厨房，里面是铁炉子和铺了油布的两人桌。Bucky觉得他们两个现在怎么都没法把腿塞到下面去了——可他们在那张桌子边吃了多少顿饭，多少面包？  
（注：*当时的廉租公寓采光和通风大多很差，经常在室内加装窗户加强采光和空气流通以预防疾病。）

Steve渴望地环顾着老旧的厨房；当然了，战争以后，他也一样再也没能回家了。Bucky看着Steve手忙脚乱地打开浴缸旁边生锈的龙头，往他们缺角的瓷水壶里接水——老天，Steve在接水煮咖啡，多熟悉的景象。Steve在沾满油污的黑色炉灶周围忙碌，动作越来越确信。Bucky记得它冬天散发出的那点热量根本就不够，其他时候又会把房间变成一座火炉。天啊，会热得连让人气都喘不上。

“你不用活在最糟糕的记忆里，Buck。”Steve没有看他；Steve在小心翼翼地避免去看他。“或者我可能是想说……你的记忆并不都是坏的，对吧？总有一些里面带着我，”Steve的后颈变得通红，即便他聚精会神地看着水壶和炉子，仿佛它们需要他全部的注意。

“是啊，”Bucky沙哑地说。“很多里面都有你，”事实上他所有的美好回忆里都有Steve：九岁时一起玩棍球，十七岁时一起坐旋风飞车，数个一起喝酒玩牌的长夜过后黎明时分醉醺醺地偷吻。这念头足以牵着他走上前去，Steve转过身来，Bucky一手抚上他的身侧，倾身吻上了他，一如往昔。

他们将吻断开却没有分开，在彼此的唇齿间呼吸。“Steve，”Bucky终于喃喃道，“这到底是怎么回事？”

Steve退开，直视着他的眼睛。“我们在拆解你的大脑，”他说。

“哦，”Bucky说。

“Shuri在去除口令，拆分出来——”

“就像拆除炸弹一样，”Bucky消沉地说。

但Steve摇了摇头。“更像是给伤口拆线，”他说，“让你可以愈合——把这一切放下，这是你要做的。我们负责破解口令。你负责……为自己设想一种生活，Buck；想象一种未来。什么都可以——唯一的限制只有你的想象。”

一种生活？一个——未来？Bucky看着明黄的桌布和挂在橱柜下破旧的锅碗瓢盆。厨房有一扇门通往他们没有窗户的卧室，里面是他们同睡的小床，上面堆满了毯子，有时候在冬天还有他们的外套。在这里，他们一直饥寒交迫、疲惫不堪，却 _又他妈的那么幸福_ ，快乐而朝气蓬勃。Bucky能够想起他当时对自己和Steve有那么多的期望。现在他无论如何也想不出自己怎么会配得上这种生活——也想不出自己如何才能再次配得上。

“这不可能会是我的未来，Steve，”Bucky悄声说。“首先，这是过去，”Steve拿着水壶，从炉子边转过身来，突然之间对他失去了耐性。

“用不着是在 _这里_ ，”Steve恼怒地说。“哪里都好。新泽西。亚利桑那。巴黎，”但Bucky已经摇起头来；巴黎他配不上，连新泽西他都配不上。“天，Buck，”Steve咒骂道，把水壶重重放下。Steve Rogers想一拳把他揍得找不着北，这不也是熟悉的景象吗。

### 7\. Добросердечный/和善

法庭里几乎是空的——只有一个头发稀疏的法官坐在审判席上透过半月形的眼睛俯视他，还有他的律师，一个穿着深蓝色套装的黑发女人。陪审席上没有陪审团，旁听者寥寥无几，这很好：他不希望旁人见证自己的羞耻。

法官意味深长地看着他，隆起的前额皱了起来。“认罪的决定必须由你本人做出，而不是你的律师。这一点你明白吗，Barnes中士？”

“是的，阁下，”Bucky说。“我明白。”

法官说：“认罪的确是你本人的决定吗？”

“是，阁下，是的，”——他身后一阵轻微的骚动；是一名听众；Steve；当然了，是Steve。Bucky转过身去，看见Steve在两个保安的押送下挣扎着。Steve猛一回头，乞求着Bucky的目光，脸上写着渴望。“Buck，”Steve哀求着。

法官说：“如果我接受你的认罪，你将承担你今天供认的罪名，不会进行审判。你明白吗？”

在他身后，Steve用低低的生锈的声音说着：“Buck，拜托。别这么做。”

Bucky一直看着法官。“是的，阁下。我明——”

“你 _不_ 明白，”Steve艰难地走上前来，半拖着抓住他的保安到了旁听席低低的木栅栏边。“你没咨询过律师——但 _我咨询过_ ，你是无罪的，Buck！你当时是战俘，你做的事情是处于被迫，你——”

“ _我的_ 想象！”Bucky吼叫着，转过身去。“是你说的，运用 _我的想象_ ——那好，这就是我的想象，Steve！这就是我他妈能想象的 _最理想的未来_ ——”

法官开始用力敲他的法槌。“肃静！法庭内保持肃静！”

“你要搞砸我想象中的审判了，Steve！”Bucky叫道。

法官对他们怒目而视：“我们可以继续了吗？”

“我可以！可我不知道这个混蛋行不行！”Bucky说，拇指猛朝后指了指。

“老天，你还是这么蠢！”Steve嚷着。“而且固执，还——”

“肃静！否则我就命令旁听者退席！”Steve愤怒地瘫坐在前排的长椅上，双臂抱胸。法官又怒瞪了他一眼，然后重新读起他面前的文件。“好了，我们继续吧。起诉书中指控的第一项罪名：对Marie Wolkova的一级谋杀罪（*），你是否认罪？”他的视野模糊了几分。Marie Wolkova。一个身材娇小身穿白大褂的女人，一名科学家，戴着金属架眼镜，不化妆。她在他们造就他的那间实验室里工作。他们开始殴打他的时候，她抗议过，在他们把他拖走进行电击的时候抱怨过应该来软的而不是硬的。她会在口袋里给他偷偷带点面包，告诉他她给上级写了好几封言辞严厉的信。最后，她扬起下巴，勇敢地对他说，他不会这么做的，他做不到的。她的嘴在颤抖。  
（注：*在美国谋杀多分为一级谋杀罪和二级谋杀罪，在部分州有更多级。一级谋杀近似于我国法律的直接故意杀人类似，通常量刑最重，为死刑或无期徒刑。）

不过她错了。“我认罪，”他嘶哑地说，之后又抬高了声音：“认罪。”

法官阴沉地点点头，又说：“起诉书中指控的第二项罪名：对Peter Woychenko的一级谋杀，你是否认罪？”Bucky茫然地望着记忆中的空白——Peter Woychenko是黎明时他在华沙酒店屋顶射杀的那个人吗？还是他在第聂伯罗彼得罗夫斯克（*）摇摇欲坠的铁路桥下割了喉的外交官？还是……  
（注：*位于乌克兰。）

“PeterWoychenko，”法官的声音在庭中回荡。“你在1954年5月5日早杀害了他。他的遗骸在莱比锡塔卡夫工厂的火炉里被发现。他的骨头上有明显的割痕。”在他身后某处，Steve痛苦地轻呼了一口气，与其说Bucky是听见的，不如说是感觉到的。他绝望地看看他的律师，律师脸上满是和善的同情。

“他 _一定_ 要在这里吗？”Bucky哀求道。“我们就不能让他 _离开_ 吗？”但是法官瞪了他一眼，重重敲了一下法槌。“Barnes中士。你是否认罪？”

“我认罪，”Bucky说。

就这么继续下去了。一级谋杀——1954年，1955年，1958年，1961年，又是1961年，一件又一件。“我认罪，”Bucky咬牙说，努力无视Steve粗重的呼吸和这一切带给他的显而易见的痛苦。接着法官说：“起诉书中指控的第九项罪名：对Alexander Constantin的一级谋杀，你是否认罪？”他想起了Alexi Constantin：他基本还是个孩子。招人喜欢，工人党里的头目，个子瘦小，一头乱蓬蓬金棕色的头发垂在眼前，几乎就像， _十分_ 地像——突然他战栗起来，弯下腰企图压制住自己的干呕，有人拿手碰他，抓着他。他的律师和Steve——Steve——这——

“Steve，出去，”Bucky哽咽地说。“求你出去，”然后对他的律师说：“让他出去。让他走。我不想让他在这，我不想让他听见——”Steve说：“好。好，Buck。我去外面等着，”门关上的重响带来的宽慰就像凉毛巾敷在额上。

“Barnes中士，”法官说。

“在，”Bucky咕哝着直起身来。他本来深信自己流的汗都成了血，但是当他碰碰额头，指尖只沾上了透明的湿度。“还有多少？”

法官沉吟着浏览起文件。“起诉书中有二十六项一级谋杀的指控。我们没有算上你忘记的谋杀。所以还有十七项。”

“十七项，”Bucky机械地重复。“好吧，”他说。“我们继续吧。”

### 8\. возвращение на родину/回家

之后他看见Steve坐在法院外宽阔的石阶上，抽着烟——气得冒烟，也真在冒烟。从1943年以后他就没见过Steve抽烟了。在血清之后，Steve就把烟戒了（*）——他的身体再也用不上烟了——Bucky猜自己差不多是同期戒掉的，在关押期间。当然现在他才发觉他那时候吸烟也没用的，该死的血清。Bucky瘫坐在Steve旁边，把他嘴里的烟抢走，自己开始抽。Steve瞪了他一眼，从口袋里掏出一包好彩香烟，又点了一支。  
（注：* **题外话可跳过** 。其实在那个时期盛行抽烟，30至50年代许多香烟公司甚至把医生搬进广告作为传销手段，大多数医生对吸烟影响健康的观点持怀疑态度，并且真的有哮喘患者抽烟。另外当时哮喘香烟（不含烟草，主要成分是各种草药）是十分流行的哮喘疗法，吸入器是1957年才发明的。）

Steve像一头发怒的公牛一样从鼻子里喷出烟来。“你过瘾了没有？”他没好气地对Bucky说。“他们给你判了多少年？”

“我不知道，大概九千年吧，”Bucky说，也吸了一口烟。“要么这个，要么黎明时枪决——这还只是谋杀而已；他们还没算上过失杀人和人身袭击。”

“唔，真棒，”Steve嘟囔着，冷冷地盯着他两腿之间的地面。“棒极了。要是他们哪天把你放出来了，就来找我，好吧？我多半还在这儿——你知道，在军队里，穿着愚蠢的制服打着某场仗——毕竟我还能干些什么呢？”

“你用不着这么暴躁吧，”Bucky说。

“ _暴躁？_ ”Steve的声音紧绷起来——Bucky见势都举起了双手，烟还夹在指间，他知道这语气意味着什么——经常紧接着就有一拳头照脸来了。他看着Steve深深吸气又缓缓呼出、努力镇静下来。

“听着，”Steve咬牙说。“我知道我不应该有私欲。一切都 _一清二楚_ 地告诉我说我不应该想要任何东西，因为我不是个人，我是个领袖，是个标志。美国什么的，”Bucky呆呆地看着他；他从来没听过Steve这么讲话，就连大萧条的时候或者妈妈去世的时候都没有。“我努力过—— _真的努力过_ ——想要无欲无求。成为他们需要的样子。像——这样子——活着。”Steve抬手空虚地比划了一下，Bucky懂他的意思： _虚无_ 地活着， _一无所有，什么也不是_ 。“可你回来之后，我以为或许也没关系，以为我可以想要……”

他没说完话音就弱了下来，Bucky只能问：“……要什么？”Steve渴望地看了他一眼，深深吸了一口烟，把烟扔下鞋跟用力碾灭。然后Steve又伸出空无一物的双手——捧住Bucky的脸，他们的嘴唇撞在一起。他嘴里满是烟的味道——一如往昔——老天，Steve柔软的嘴唇、近在咫尺的气息，令他措不及防。他都忘了……为什么他的心会如此散乱不齐地颤动？那收紧的感觉，那奇怪的沉重感，又是什么——老天啊，他都 _忘了_ ——他扑在Steve身上，环抱住他，因为他很多年没有硬过了；或许已经几十年了。他已经忘了什么是欲望，因为在他的世界里性只是一件武器，和其他一切一样，是他们用以伤害别人的道具。可Steve按着他在台阶上躺下，边缘硌进他的肩膀、他的后腰，Steve还在吻他，手钻进他的裤子——

“我都忘了，”Bucky喘道，Steve的手专横地握紧他；他眼冒金星，沉浸在回忆里；那些温暖的夜寒冷的夜，欢声笑语地彼此取悦。“我忘了，Steve，”Steve的拇指不偏不倚地擦过那个让他卵蛋绷紧浑身舒爽的位置——他的身体就像一条找回主人的弃犬。Steve温言软语吻着他的嘴唇他的脸，身体重重地压在他身上，火炉一样灼热，如此灼热，Bucky情难自已地向上挺动，推入Steve的拳头——随后狠狠地射了，射到发疼，他的久经废置的生锈的身体因陌生的感觉而刺痒着。Steve的紧握温和下来，变得柔情，但没有停。Steve触摸着他，像是爱他一般，嘴唇轻轻蹭过他太阳穴周边，到他耳朵近旁，很久以来Bucky第一次对世界感到和善而宽容。这个世界里面有Steve。

“你了解我，”Steve喃喃道。“你一直了解我——这些从来没能骗过你。我也了解你，Buck。你还记不记得我们只是两个布鲁克林男孩的时候？我只是Steve，你只是Bucky。在战争之前。在战略科学署之前，在九头蛇之前——”

“在血清之前，”Bucky轻声说。

“是啊。在我们浮名加身之前。”

“我觉得我有点怀念感冒的感觉，”Bucky沉思。“你上次感冒是什么时候？”

“我进维塔射线机器的时候就在感冒。我自打十七岁起一直在感冒。”

“感冒也没什么。只要别太严重。只要你有一床好被子。还有汤。”

Steve叹了口气坐起来。“我们就不能想点比感冒更好的事吗？也许我们回不去了，但是我们不能为自己想象一个不错的未来吗？不再战斗——也不用蹲监狱。没法回家，但是……”他皱皱眉头。“或许开启一段新的旅程。在世界里寻找一处新的立足之地。”

Bucky用手肘支起身体。“你以为我不想吗？ _操_ ，我也想。可是要怎么做？”

### 9\. Один/一

Dana McCracken有一个美国历史的博士学位，以及在史密森尼博物馆地下室里一件尘土飞扬的狭小办公室。她的门开着，Steve在划痕累累的木门上轻敲两下以求她的注意。她抬头——他们穿着全套装备，美国队长和冬日战士——她一下兴奋起来，瞬间站起来，差点碰翻一堆东西——里面包括一张装裱过的照片、一张欧文·柏林（*）《从军乐》的唱片和一个生锈的UH-1H直升机模型。整个办公室里堆满了古董。  
（注：*美国著名作曲家）

“好，好，”她说，绕过办公桌走来。“你们来了我真高兴。我们都准备好了——不过我得告诉你们，你们在馆藏部门引起了不小的风波。军事区想要你们，当然了，可是文化区又来抢，因为超级血清的事医药科技区最后时刻也来凑热闹。最后我们都妥协了：归军事区了，”她向他们保证，就好像他们为此彻夜难眠一样。“不过很显然，他们办漫画展览的时候我们可以把你们的制服借出去，或者你的医疗记录和维塔射线机器——”即便Steve戴着头盔，Bucky也能看见Steve抿起了嘴，无疑因为他们居然连他的 _医疗记录_ 也收集这件事非常不满。Bucky伸出戴着手套的手碰碰Steve的手臂，摇摇头。 _为这个不值得，伙计_ ——另外，Bucky渐渐猜得出事情会是怎么个走向了，他觉得他大概是赞成的。

他们跟着她走过史密森尼的地下通道，经过锅炉房、火炉和几个储藏柜，到了一间工作室，里面的长桌和空着的假人让Bucky想起他妈妈以前打零工的服装厂。还有几个戴着白手套拿着iPad的小孩。

“好了，”McCracken说，转身面向Steve，都快跳起来了，棕色的马尾辫一晃一晃的，笑容灿烂、仁爱而和善。“先是什么？”

Steve犹豫片刻说：“唔，这个吧，我猜……”就把手伸到背后把盾牌取了下来。McCracken和她的研究助手突然充满了敬畏，仿佛此刻才意识到Steve把什么给了他们。Steve用他特有的那种不费吹灰之力的样子把盾在手里翻转了几次，就好像它并不大并不笨重一样——然后叹了口气，送上前去。所有人都慌乱地面面相觑——谁能把盾从他手里接下来呢？——然后这群小孩里个头最大的，一个蓄着棕色胡子的小伙子，小心翼翼地从Steve手里接过盾牌。接着一个助手在盾牌背面贴了一个条形码，按了某种扫描仪，另一个人开始对着一个装置悄声口述笔记，有点像个尸检：“美国队长的盾牌，Steve Rogers，1943年，振金……”此时Steve叹了口气，然后解开他的头盔，摘了下来。整个流程又重复了一遍。

Steve解下他的背带递过去，然后是他的肩甲，他的腰带，依次都给贴上了条形码。扫描仪发出嘀声。一名助手开始把Steve的制服一件一件穿在假人身上。Steve脱得只剩里面白色的背心，而假人一点点变成了美国队长。护腿，靴子，然后仅仅片刻的迟疑过后Steve脱下裤子递了过去。最终他穿着底裤赤脚站在方格地板上，稍微有点打冷战，咧嘴笑起来。“轮到你了。”

Bucky扯掉他的护目镜和面具，递给助手，那人像是怕他会咬人一样躲了一下。“好嘛，”Bucky懒洋洋地说，递过去第一把枪——令他惊讶的是一个小女孩过来兴奋地把枪接下了。“枪支，”她说，他反应了一秒才明白她说的是她的专长。“SIG-Sauer 220，”她开心地说，优雅地卸掉子弹，然后贴上条形码。“格洛克17，基本是标准版。几把德林杰，一把COP 375，那是什么，英孚泰克？真棒。现在是一把16号蝎式冲锋枪。请问我能看看你的刀吗？”Bucky瞧了Steve一眼，Steve揶揄地耸耸肩： _嘿，至少你还知道怎么讨女孩子欢心_ 。Bucky叹了口气，开始把刀拿出来。

他本来想留下一两把——也许那把6英寸的格博，毕竟有备无患啊——可是等九把刀都贴好条形码扫描完毕、整齐地摆在绿色毛毡上，他开始摸索他外套和裤子的缝线，寻找任何遗落的东西，渴望丢掉它们。终于把最后一把刀放下就像心里一块石头落了地。然后他需要Steve帮他摘掉枪套、皮带，脱掉皮革的战术衣。冬日战士的衣服并不好穿，都是他的管理员帮着他穿戴，给他武装，把他的装备绑在他身上——现在他则胡乱地扯着所有的搭扣，扭动着，只想尽快摆脱它们。

“放松，Buck，”Steve喃喃着，帮着把外套从他肩膀上脱下。“下来了，”但他几乎是把自己从袖子中扯离，差点扯坏他下面穿的条纹T恤。他气喘吁吁地扯掉他的靴子，一只接一只地扔下，缠脚布（*）跟着抖动起来。接着他摆弄着拉链，急着把斜纹布裤子脱了下来。  
（注：*与我们的裹脚布不同，上世纪在东欧国家军队中广泛使用，因为比袜子快干并且破损时可进行调整继续用。后来俄军在需要穿较笨重的军靴的场合依旧要求使用缠脚布，一直沿用至2013年。）

好。 _很好_ ——助手们在他周围忙乱，整理登记他的每件衣物，Steve看着他理解地点头。可是——“这个，”Bucky说。“ _这个_ 。怎么办——”金属臂，冬日战士的金属臂还在他身上，虽说他知道他其实已经没有了。一句话在他脑海中闪现： _若是你的右手叫你跌倒，就砍下來丢掉_ （*）——但他用不着砍下来，至少在这一版本的现实中不需要。如果他正确地扭一下，它自己就下来了——跟实物不一样，实物直接钉在了他的骨头上，在Stark的盛怒下被炸得一点不剩。他抓住金属臂肘部上方——“Buck，”Steve连忙说道，“等等，你确定——”然而是的，他确定，他从来没有这么确信过，于是他拧动着拉扯起来，金属臂就掉了下来，沉重地垂着。  
（注：*出自《马太福音》）

“好了，这呢，”Bucky说，把金属臂掂起来。“接着，”他们就接下来了，但是用了三个人。金属臂一卸下去，他感到周身轻盈，有些目眩，因为摆脱了它而欣喜若狂。他转向Steve，Steve正小心地看着他——然后嘴角勾起来，他们对彼此露出傻笑，瞧啊，他们穿着内衣，站在各自的全副武装的假人旁边呢。

“好了，那么，我得听你的了。”Bucky想装作委屈的样子，但其实喜不自胜，心简直飞上了云端。“我希望你接下来有个计划，”他比划着说，“因为我可不知道我们衣服都没穿要怎么走出这里。”

“说真的，我没有。”Steve咧嘴笑了，似乎开心得忘乎所以，又无拘无束，就要沿着走廊手舞足蹈了。他贴身的底裤让人一览无余，但他似乎不在乎。他的每一丝羞耻都留在了假人身上。“没有计划，不知道接下来会是什么——”

McCracken博士轻轻咳了一声，动动手指，两个助手就搬着一些棕色盒子过来了。“这些是你们的，”她说，助手们把盒子放在长桌上，Bucky和Steve面前各有一个。“我觉得你们或许会想要——”一打开盒子他们便为感官记忆所席卷——那淡淡的气味，就像回家。他们已经不再生产这些颜色的衣服了。那是他以前最喜欢的灰裤子，天呀，那是他每天戴的帽子，而且保存得还不错，里面用楦子撑着。他的细布白衬衫领口和袖口有些泛黄了，但是他觉得看起来还好。

Bucky把衬衫从盒子里拿出来——然后意识到他没法自己穿衣服，他只剩一条胳膊了。他望向Steve寻求帮助——然后看见Steve举着他以前常穿的那件夹克。现在夹克看上去小得滑稽，但是Bucky说：“你猜怎么？还是穿上试试吧，”正跟他想的一样，Steve一把这些衣服穿上，不知怎么居然就拉伸得合身了：白衬衫，黄褐色的背带裤，加上那件旧夹克。最后Steve穿上一双破旧的棕色皮鞋。Bucky看着他便哽噎起来，老天啊，他就快哭出来了。

“现在轮到我了，”Bucky匆匆咽下泪水，“我可需要帮忙，”Steve点点头，帮他把衬衫套上右臂，披上肩膀，把空袖管在他左臂的残肢下别好。然后Steve帮着他穿上裤子、外套和（“这样才像你，伙计，”Steve说）所有传统的配件：鞋跟皮带，领带——“ 打个好点的结，”Bucky对他说；“我在 _努力_ ，”Steve说——最后戴上帽子。Bucky漫不经心地抬手整了整帽子。

“我看起来怎么样？”他问，但Steve只是看着他，没有回答；他发觉Steve也说不出话。

“好啊，”最终Steve说，声音哽咽而嘶哑。“很。我们该走了，”Bucky以为Steve那么礼貌，会跟管理员道别的。但他没有，而是在穿戴齐全的假人前驻足。假人……令人望而生畏。上面绣着A的头盔，被盔甲加宽的肩膀，戴着长手套的手臂，还有盾牌。另一个假人同样令人畏惧——脸藏在黑色护目镜和面具之下，被束缚在致命的静止之中。

Bucky不安地退了一步。这……不是他。那也不是Steve——Steve站在那里，肩膀塌着，手塞进他破旧夹克的口袋。他抬头盯着美国队长，摇摇头，转身走了。

“来吧，”Steve说，熟悉地偏了一下头。“我们走。”面对现实吧，这个小傻子走到哪里他都会跟着的。他们顺着史密森尼积尘的走廊走了出去，上楼走过广阔的展览区，走过他们成为历史的人生，走入黎明。

### 10\. Грузовой вагон/货车车厢

他们站了好一会儿。“你想干点什么？”Steve问，Bucky意识到这是战争结束以来他们第一次真正自由了。

“唔，”Bucky无所事事地蹭蹭额头。“我挺想来杯咖啡的，”于是他们走到附近的餐厅点了两杯咖啡和几个芝士丹麦酥，吃完之后他们一致同意最好离开城市找个物价水平不太高的小镇。他们没什么钱，但是，“反正我们从来都没有钱，”Steve自嘲地说，再说了，他们还是有几门本事的。合法的有焊接、木工和电工，不合法的有偷车、开保险箱、入侵军事重地之类的，“虽说我们不会干这些的，”Bucky揶揄地说。

“别把话说绝嘛，”Steve狡黠地说，事实上，他们找了一列向西去的火车，最后真的借助超强的体力撬开了一节货车车厢的门，偷偷搭了个顺风车，自我安慰说，毕竟，战前他们就干过这样的事。

“我觉得我应该还有技工协会的会卡，”Bucky思索着，背靠在车厢生锈的内壁，火车吱吱呀呀地沿铁轨摇晃着前行。

“不过你肯定很久没交会费了，”Steve指出，他们本来只想坐到匹茨堡的，但是毕竟刚捱过漫长的七十年，他们在火车有节奏的摇晃中睡着了，九个小时后，在尽头醒来：终点站，芝加哥南。

“太阳晒屁股了，叫花子们，”一个戴着安全盔的装卸工砸着车门说，口音硬得能把罐头撬开。“这个车皮要装到去威斯康辛的车上。”

Bucky挣扎着坐起来。“你想去威斯康辛吗？”他问Steve。

“我也不知道，好吧？”Steve说，呻吟着揉揉脑袋，不过之后他问那个装卸工威斯康辛好不好找工作的时候，他说他的小叔子住在那边，好像过得还行。

黎明的时候他们在沃帕卡的一个玻璃厂下了车。玻璃厂不打算雇人，但是工头告诉他们散工该到什么地方，于是Steve去干了一天活，而Bucky——毕竟他少了条胳膊，乍一看没几个人会想雇他——在附近踩点。等他再跟Steve会合的时候，他已经给他们找到了一天30块的房间，还从一个叫Doris的餐厅服务员那里打听到了哪里租房子便宜；Steve被晒了一天疲惫不堪，做了九小时的工之后拿了80块，里面包括了小费。“其实挺让人安心的，”Steve一边吃房间里脏兮兮的微波炉热出的汤和面包一边说，“能知道你在世界上真正的价值，”但他们不需要这样过多久：那周晚些时候，Bucky就在铸铁厂找到一份工作。他们发现国际技工协会依旧存在，当协会在系统里找到Bucky的名字，他们还以为他的参会日期，1938年，是电脑出了故障。哦，他们都笑得不行。另外，电脑化之后，现在要做技工简单多了，只需要给机器装原材料、输入各种参数。Bucky觉得他一条胳膊也能干很多人需要两条胳膊才能做的事，但大多数时候只有一条胳膊就够了。

同时Doris安排他们租了她姐姐的房子。她警告他们说那地方“真的很破”，只是一间渴望一点“TLC”（*）（不管这是什么吧）的小板房——不过虽说Doris的心是和善的，从她对“小”和“破”的理解来看，她显然从来没在带防肺结核窗的三室廉租公寓里住过。房子有两间卧室、封闭的门廊和一个杂草丛生的后院，虽然采暖火炉有点喜怒无常的，至少屋顶很结实，地下室也很干燥。他们靠着Bucky的工资搬了进去。讽刺的是，反而Steve更难找全职工作。  
（注：*温柔亲切的关怀，tender loving care的缩写……）

“我只上了一年艺校，”Steve闷闷不乐地说。“这个再加上五分钱（*）——唔，如今这点钱都换不来什么了。打电话不够，买地铁票也不够，甚至连买根棒棒糖都不够。”  
（注：* That and a+较小的币值+will get you+某物，一种习语，说某事毫无用处，因为能够换来这个东西的是钱，所以附加上的事物等于什么用也没有。妈哎，有一种上英语课的感觉。）

“不是这个原因，”Bucky说。“是因为你不愿意跟人说话。你得多笑笑，跟人多交谈。如果别人不喜欢你，他们什么忙也不会帮你——”

“没有人喜欢我，”Steve顽固地说。“ _从来_ 没有人喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你啊，”Bucky说，突然之间他们之间的空气变得滞重，因为这是宇宙中唯一颠扑不破的真相：从他们小时候Bucky就喜欢Steve，从他十七岁起他就爱着Steve。Steve靠近他，伸出了手，就在这时Bucky又说：“不过我死也搞不清是为什么，”本来温柔的手立刻打了他一下。“嗷，”Bucky叫道。“瞧吧，这就是为什么只有我喜欢你，”事实上，最后是Bucky给Steve找到了工作，他去找他们的工头说：“听着，我有这么一个朋友，又聪明力气又大，一人能顶十个。如果这话有假，这周末你可以把我们两个都炒了。”而这周结束的时候，他们还是都有工作。虽然厂里最注重Steve的体能，Steve倒是对绘制图纸比较感兴趣。他们省吃俭用，慢慢过起了小日子——买一堆一堆的二手衣服，在回收日把废弃旧家具从街角搬回家。他们像土匪一样扫荡二手店，只用六美元就买了好些杯盘餐具锅碗瓢盆。过了一段时间，他们花钱买了一些二手的室外家具，从那以后，他们的房子变成了真正的家，Bucky爱极了在夏天晚上和Steve一起在后院喝啤酒。在这里度过的每一个夜晚都像是一次回家，有时候，在星期日下午他会睡很久……

“Bucky？”

……在室外的阳光下，躺在郁郁葱葱的草坪上，啤酒瓶在他的手里摇摇欲坠……

“Buck？Buck，是我。是Steve。”

……Steve总是唠叨着要他修剪草坪，但是他喜欢让草擦过他的……

### 尾声

光线透过他闭上的眼，眼皮成了橙色，但当Bucky睁眼，眼前不是威斯康辛阳光明媚的午后，而是实验室巨大的玻璃天花板外瓦坎达湛蓝的天空。光在玻璃表面闪烁，Bucky扭头，看见成林的摩天大楼和披着百万种绿色的群山。他眨着眼，望着这壮观的景象，过了好一会才慢慢往另一个方向回头，看见了Steve。

Steve坐在床边一把椅子的边缘，两手握着Bucky的手。他们两个的手臂上都连着各种电极。Steve的头发长了，就像他们小时候一样——长得甚至都不挡他的眼睛了，而是梳到了脑后。Steve还蓄了胡子。换在战前他从来没法留胡子。

“嘿，Buck，”Steve说，他的脸上、他的声音里都满是欣慰。“你感觉怎么样？”

“挺好。”Bucky舔了舔干燥的唇，Steve连忙给他倒了杯水。Bucky喝了几口，凉爽的水安抚着他的嘴唇和舌头。他咽下水，问了唯一重要的问题：“Steve，刚刚那些都是真的吗？”

Steve直视着他的眼睛：Steve永远会跟你实话实说。“不，都不是真的。”他说。“我真希望是真的。如果可以，我肯定二话不说就跟你去了——一间小屋，一份体面的工作。也许有一天吧，”Steve悄声说，就像是在许愿。“但是现在……你的大脑安全了。完全好了，Buck。而且……”Steve忧伤地苦了脸，事先道起歉来。

“他们要给我造一个新胳膊？”Bucky说，他知道等他们造完了，他会同意装上的——为了Steve。

“是啊。又一场战争要来了，”Steve说，那好吧。当然了。


End file.
